Couple at Heart
by SwordOfBlackRoses
Summary: Sanosuke ends up meeting Misao in an interesting place...a bar. It's only been a few hours and they're ALREADY acting like a married couple...R/R please ^.^ And if you can think up a better name, please lemme know :P


            **Ok peoples! I have in here a few modern day things here and there. As in…beds…or rather, you could say non-Japanese things. I ORIGINALLY had it where she got into the shower, but then I changed it to bath so not too many people would get confused. Anyway, please don't complain if some things aren't "Modern" or "Japanese" enough, k? k. Just go with the flow ^.~ Anyway, thanks for reaaaaaading!**

Misao was at the bar counter, chugging down her fifth one. She hiccupped, turning to the stranger next to her, and began yaking unknown words, then hiccupped again. She wiped her brow and began to fan herself, then turned to the opposite stranger and said, "So I says to him, I says…" She hiccupped. "I says…" She hiccupped again. "I………" She fell from her seat and passed out.

            Sanosuke, the person whom she'd been yakking to at the time, was almost relieved when she had passed out. He smirked silently to himself, but then the conscience that he had hated so much as a little kid spoke to him.

            He got out off his stool, sighed, and bent down over her. He started pouring some cold saki over her face, trying to wake her up and poking her cheek.

            Misao twitched, then opened her eyes. She sputtered, "MY EYES! IT BURNS!!!!!" She hopped up, suddenly feeling very sick. She ran outside and vomited beside a water barrel.

            Sanosuke sighed and shook his head. While she was throwing up, he walked over to her calmly and lifted her hair out of her face for her. When she got done, he said in a sarcastic voice, "That was attractive."

            Misao stood up straight, and wiped her mouth with a grin, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Thanks." She said in a spiffy tone, then walked into the tavern to order another…

            He grabbed her money as she started to offer it to the bar tender, and put it in his pocket. "I think you've had enough of these, and these pretty shiny coins will be enough to thank me for helping you out." 

            Nineve glared and grabbed for her coins. "HEY! I WORKED HARD FOR THOSE!" She said, her tired eyes making Sano go into three individuals. "I just…uh…I…" Her eyes went out of focus as she smacked her lips. "stole…and…uhhhhhh…'er……………" She yawned and fell asleep right then and there on the counter.

            A sweat drop rolled down Sano's cheek. While she was asleep, he took half of her yen from her coin sack and deposited them into his. He smirked and muttered to himself, "That's about the amount she could've stolen from me…" Then he grabbed her, slung her over his shoulder, and started walking out of the tavern in search of an Inn.

            Misao, rather unlady-like, began snoring and snorted each time Sanosuke took a step.

            Sano sighed slightly in disgust at her unlady-likeness, but carried her into an Inn all the same. He paid the owner the rest of the money that she had in her own coin sack, and took her up to which was now her room for a few nights.

            He threw her onto her bed, and started to leave, but he stopped while he was going through the door, and looked at her. "Stupid girl my throw up during her sleep again with all the booze she drank…" he muttered, so he sat in a chair and fell asleep to make sure she didn't drown herself in her own puke.

            Misao awoke with a bad stomachache…a REALLY bad stomachache. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't care. Her first reaction was to lean over the side of the bed and let it go…unfortunately…that's exactly where Sano's knees were.

            Sano, just now waking up at the feel of warm barf on his leg, and possibly the hacking sounds of Misao, looked at his knee in utter disgust. "UGH!" He yelled, and stood up. He shuddered, his face becoming very red. Those were his lucky white pants…that wasn't going to come out easy. Trying with utmost control, he said in a nice tone of voice, "Feeling better?"

            Misao blinked lazily up at him, having no clue in heck who he was. She chuckled before falling asleep, half her body sliding off the bed.

            He smirked and laughed a little himself as she fell off and landed on the ground, still sleeping soundly.

            Misao awoke the next morning, covered in her own barf. She was used to it. She shrugged and headed for the bathroom, not even noticing Sano asleep in his chair, his head bobbing lifelessly to the side.

            Sanosuke let out a snore, and a little bit of dribble came out of the side of his mouth.

            Misao jumped, and turned. She glared at Sano and walked up to him, apparently not remembering the night before. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, YOU PERVERT?!" She screamed in his ear, smacking his head as hard as she could. She didn't even know how she'd ended up in the Inn…

            He winced a little and glared back at her. He stood up and in response to being whacked in the head, he pushed her on the bed. "I gave you a place to sleep instead of the bar floor, that's what!"

            Misao blinked. She didn't remember that. She glared at him some more, then felt for her gold sack to thwack him with…it wasn't there. "YOU STOLE MY GOLD!!!" She tackled him down, feeling around for his gold sack.

            His eyes opened very wide, and he struggled to roll of on top of her and to pin her arms down. "You better start watching where you touch!" And then he did some quick thinking. "And for your information, your Inn room was quiet expensive and it used up all your money."

            "I never needed fancy shmancy hotellin'!" She growled, putting her feet under his stomach and flipping him over her head. She glared down at him, "I coulda' slept on the bar floor! Besides! What do you care!?" She snarled.

            "Well that's the last time I listen to my conscience," He muttered to himself, then he just smirked, "Because I needed someone to be a bed warmer and you seemed easy enough." 

            Misao's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. He didn't mean what she THOUGHT he'd meant………right………? She folded her arms and put her nose in the air, "Hmmf! I bet you were HORRIBLE last night!" She said, thinking something had actually happened.

            He just laughed. "Oh, well, you seemed to quite enjoy it if I recall!" He smirked as he remembered her laughing in her dreams, and realized it was part truth. "In face, I remember you begging for more! But then you started feeling sick and so I decided to spend the rest of the night on the chair."

            Misao coughed and snorted, looking rather offended. "Well! I never!" She said in a huffed voice. She looked at his pants and realized they were covered in her vomit. She blinked. 'Great…' she thought to herself. 'I didn't want to lose my virginity so soon! I'm only 16!!' She thought worriedly, turning and putting her hand to her forehead. 

            He folded his arms, still smirking. "Anyways, you should thank me, for carrying you to the Inn, at least." Then his smirk melted into a nice smile. "So what's your name?"

            Misao growled and turned, "YOU TOOK AWAY THE BEST PART OF ME WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING MY NAME!?!?!?!" She shouted. 

            He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "I was only kidding smart one!" Then what she said seemed to all of a sudden hit him. "You're a virgin? You sure didn't seem like it at the bar…" He said, remembering some of the things she'd said to him the night before.

            Misao blinked, becoming quite red. "I-I-I-I…" She began to stutter, becoming violet. "O-Only stories from my…my friends!" She said, still blushing. "I need a bath." She growled, then walked into the bathroom without another word, slamming the door behind herself. 

            He laughed as he heard a shriek after she got into the icy bath. "That's why you wait for the water to become the right temperature before you get in!" He yelled at her. 

            Misao poked her head out from the bathroom door, "I know that you idiot! I was just…" She searched for words. "Grrrrr!!!" She growled, slamming the door again.

            "I love you too!" He retorted back to her sarcastically, then went over to the bed and curled up underneath the covers to regain lost sleep.

            Misao grumbled under her breath as she hastily washed herself, then got out and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her body. She tiptoed from the bathroom and prodded Sano till he woke up, "I need you to go get me some clothes! My other ones are covered in puke!" She said stubbornly. "Hey! Wake up!!!!" She growled, pulling her hair around and wringing it out over his face.

            Sano rolled over, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw she was only in a towel, "HOLY COW!!!" He yelled, while staring. "I didn't know you liked me that much!"

            Misao rolled her eyes. "Ugh! I need you to go get me some clothes you idiot!!!!!!" She said angrily, punching his shoulder, rather hard for a girl.

            Dumbly he offered his jacket. "What's wrong with wearing your old clothes for now?!" He asked angrily. "Some people want sleep!"

            "And some people don't like wearing clothes covered in puke!" She said, throwing her old, dirt and vomit covered clothes in his face. "Now go get me some clean ones!!!" She demanded.

            He mumbled and grumbled, and stripped down out of his shirt and pants and offered them to her, wearing nothing but boxers. "Better?" He asked, then curled up back underneath the covers.

            Misao blinked as he stripped down, then shook her head, bringing her from her awe. She growled and balled the clothes up, and threw them at his head as hard as she could. "THESE ARE COVERED IN PUKE TOO!!!!!" She complained.

            He shuddered at her screech, then pulled the covers up and off of himself. Since he was taller than her, he stood up purposely quite close to her and looked down on her. "What if I'm just too lazy to go get you clothes?" He sneered. "What do I care if you run around the street in nothing but towels?"

            …Sanosuke found himself outside with a rather large bump on his head. 

            "GO STRAIGHT AHEAD, THEN TAKE A RIGHT. IT'S GONNA BE THE THIRD STORE ON YOUR RIGHT WHEN YOU GO DOWN THAT ALLEY!" She shouted from the door of the Inn, the owner looking at her confusedly. 

            Sano rubbed his head, and subconsciously crossed his arms to try and make himself feel less…well…de-clothed. In about 15 minutes, he knocked on her door, and without waiting for a response he walked right on in in a trench coat, a shirt, and baggy pants, and with a green summer dress for her. What he saw would've made some men smile, but for him as he only pretended like he was that sort of man, it was his que to leave before she threw something at him.

            Misao turned around and gasped, glaring at him. Her towel was drying over the mantel of the fire. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!" She screamed and just before he shut the door, "AND LEAVE THE DRESS HERE!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed even louder. 

            In fear of his life, he threw the dress at her and ran out of the door and slammed it behind him. Several people in the hall could be seen staring at him.

            Misao growled curses under her breath, still blushing. She put on the dress and glared down at it. 'It's so…girly…and…' She blushed even harder. 'I…need…underwear.' She thought. She opened the door and slapped Sano's head from behind. "HEY! WE'RE GOING TO THE STORE AGAIN!" She yelled at him. She was on a roll, and she liked it.

            Sano smirked and held up a triangle of cloth with some strings tied to it. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you your new underwear!" He said, jokingly.

            Misao blushed deep violet as people all around began staring. "I'M NOT WEARING A ONE SIDED LOIN CLOTH!!!!!!" She said, swiping it from him. She grabbed his wrist and nearly threw him down the stairs. "WE'RE! GOING! TO! THE! STORE!!!!!" She threw the weird cloth at him, making it land on his face. 

            He glared at her, and yelled back, "I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE MONEY LEFT!" He took the piece of cloth and threw it back at her. 

            "Well!" She began. "Grrrrrrr!!!!!" She shrieked, then ran out the door past him. She snuffed once he finally got out. "Golly…ok…make a distraction and I'll see what I can get." She growled.

            Oh, and a distraction Sano did make…

            He nodded, then yelled out loudly, "EVERYONE! COME SEE A FREE SHOW!" When a few heads started peeping out of places, he started slowly singing, "I'm…too sexy for my shirt!" while slowly taking off his trench coat.

            Misao couldn't help but snicker at this, but it was working. She went out a ways into the road, then began heading back towards Sano as if she'd never been there in the first place. As a few people walked beside her, she snitched their gold bags easily, as most of them were distracted women. She got to the front of the crowd, the two small pockets on her dress bulging with gold sacks. She just watched the show, wondering if Sano knew she was watching too…

            Sanosuke faltered a bit when he saw Misao. He didn't care about doing this in front of other chicks, but for some reason he felt uneasy with Misao there. He stopped at unzipping his pants and held his hands up to the protests. "Now, now, ladies! Go back home to your husbands!" He said cheerfully.

            Misao clapped and stepped forward, grinning and watching all the other girls walk home. "Good distraction. I've got the money…" She said cheeryfully, holding up three sacks of gold, two still left in each pocket. "Being a lowly thief comes in handy sometimes. Now let's head to the store." She said, turning, and not being able to get the imagine of Sano unzipping his pants out of her head.

            Almost reading her mind, and blushing at the fact that she was thinking about it, Sano quickly said, "I hope you aren't already having fantasies about me!" Then he looked. "There's the store," He said, even though it looked like a modern day's Victoria Secret store.

            Misao blushed as well, but only because of the store he was pointing to. "I'm not wearing a thong either!!!" She glared. "You can go…and like…fish around in there…go goggle at all the poster babes." She said, her cheerful mood vanishing. "As for me, I'm going to go find some more…good…clothes…" She said, referring to more boyish clothing.

            He shuddered. "Most of the women in there are all fat anyways. In my opinion, women who can keep their money together and not spend it on food are better looking." He started following her.

            Misao grinned and glanced sideways at him, then headed into the normal shop, "Are you referring to me?"

            "Well, there are such things as…preference of personality." He coughed loudly. "Unfortunately, I don't like childish little brats."

            "Hey! I'm not a childish little brat! AND HEY! LOOK WHO'S FOLLOWING ME!!!" She glared at him, then turned back to the clothes racks, picking out similar clothes to the ones she'd been wearing before. 

            "You just happen to be the prettiest chick in town," He said smugly and without realizing what he'd said. 

            Nineve nearly dropped what she was holding.

            He just smirked at her, "It's true, I won't lie." Then he picked the stuff up that she was holding and offered it back to her. "See? I'm not that much of an arrogant jerk now am I?"

**Welp! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be coming soon hopefully. Review please ^.^**


End file.
